


My Heart Belongs To You

by orphan_account



Category: The Language of Thorns - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Elementals, F/F, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, First Kiss, Grishaverse, Princess - Freeform, Sapphic, Somewhat inspired by the Magisterium, i love women and the ocean <3, like super niche, littova, lore expansion, tidemaker, water elemental, wow this is niche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I belong to no one. But my heart belongs to you.”
Relationships: Yeva Luchova/Little Knife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Heart Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

> this is super niche and self indulgent but i hope you like it anyway. follow my tumblr @ellainferni for more sapphic gv content

Yeva Luchova, the prize of Velisnaya, was allegedly stolen. Stolen by a maiden of water, whose limbs reflected the color of the sky, whose hair was the sparkling seafoam. What the stories don't tell is that Yeva couldn’t have possibly been stolen away. Not when she didn't belong to the woman of water. Yeva belonged to know one. She followed the woman of water freely. And perhaps, just maybe, she was fascinated by her otherworldly beauty.  
Yeva had never had a friend before. Everybody in her life had needed her for something, exploited her. The woman of water didn't need her. And what a freedom that was. Yeva wandered along the seashore with her, talking and smiling more than she ever had before.  
“What should I call you?” Yeva inquired. “The man who tried to conquer my heart called you Little Knife.”  
“You could call me that.” The woman answered. “But I had a name too, once upon a time.”  
“Many years ago?” Yeva pondered, assuming that this elemental must be some sort of ancient creature of the land.  
“No.” The woman smiled sadly, water shifting to form her saddened expression. “Not too long ago. I am not much older than you, Yeva.”  
This surprised the princess. “What… what are you? Did something happen to you?” Yeva was perched on a rock at the edge of the sea, looking out into the waves, where the woman of water rose in a column of water and glimmered in the moonlight.  
“I used to be like you once. A girl, free in the world. I could bend the water, hold it to my will. But I was an ambitious girl. I wanted more than to just control the water, I wanted to become it. This form was my punishment for such foolish actions.”  
Yeva considered the sad looking woman. She didn't know what to say, or how to comfort her. She reached out, a hand cupping her cheek the best she could, although her hand could just pass right through the liquid.  
“You never told me your name. Names hold power, you know.”  
“My name was Marina.” The woman of water breathed out, the words barely above a whisper.  
“Marina,” Yeva whispered. “I belong to no one. But my heart belongs to you.”  
Perhaps, just maybe, it was those words that broke the curse. Or perhaps it was a true love’s kiss that transformed Marina. Or maybe she truly was too far gone. We only know that Yeva and the woman of water were never seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I tried to mimic The Language of Thorn’s writing style while still incorporating my narrative. I hope I did well!


End file.
